one becomes two
by lovelustandstrawberrys
Summary: Still not over them!
1. Chapter 1

okay , just imagine it was a year since lorriki , Michael was still head teacher and Tom didn't die , yes I'm still obsesed with lorraine and nikki , this vix shit has to stop man!

oh and Vix doesn't exist , will continue this depending on reviews :)

it was the end of term , I was off to London for three weeks to attend a school curriculum meeting , I was representing waterloo road , Michael said I was the woman for the job and I accepted the offer , it will be great to have a bit if me time away from the chaos that always occurs at waterloo road.

it was the end of the day , myself , Tom and Audrey were left standing in the car park.

"so , nikki you off to London tonight" Audrey asks "yeah I'm running a little late , my flights at 7 tonight"

"best of luck nik , you'll do us proud" they both lured forward to hug me , "I'm sure I will , you both have a good un'" I replied , my accent thicker than usual

got in my 4x4 and waved them goodbye , I was slightly apprehensive at the fact I was doing this but glad Michael has the faith in me , I had my laptop and all my notes in my bag , crisp and tidy and all that was left to do was go home and change.

I lliterally only stay 5 minutes away from the school , I always pass lorraines old house , she's obviously moved somewhere swanky , I know it's been a year , a tough one at that just to get over her , yeah our relationship never lasted long , but god , it was hard getting over her , I'm still not over her , I often wonder if she's moved on , I was so stupid to let her go but I did genuinely think she'd come back for me once things settled down.

in no time I reached my house , running in the door it was already 6 , Id already checked in via my iPhone so I'd have time to spare , I pulled my work clothes off and changed into my long sleeve black t shirt and joggies and a white pair of converse , simple but comfy that was what I liked.

my case was left in the hall from the night before since I was relatively organised for once , putting it in the back of my car I double checked I had my passport , tickets , phone , everything was switched off and I looked my doors.

jumping in my car I headed for the mottor way to Glasgow international airport , which was at least a half hour drive , I turned the radio on to keep me focused , I hated driving it always took to long I rolled down the Windows letting the summer breeze whisk through my hair , it was a gorgeous night , something which was unusual for Scottish weather and then , fucking traffic jam

"I don't fucking believe this" I muttered , my flight was in an hour and even though I'd checked in , my luggage hadn't.

"move!" I was yelling at every driver , I was quite impatient.

luckily , things sped up , but I was leaving myself short , I got to the airport and parked my car , and almost died at the price just to fucking park but none the less I wasn't caring , I had to catch this flight , it was 6:32 , I was praying with everything I had I'd make this.

running to the desk I explained to the receptionist "look I'm sorry you've missed the boarding slot , you should of been here 20 minuts ago"

"yes , I get that , but I can't miss this flight , surely you can't get me on" I was heavily panting due to running

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do , the pilot and the flights have certain slots and passengers have a responsibility to get themselves here on time" she rabbited on , I want really listening , I was fuming.

beside me someone else had the same problem , missing their flight , part of me recognised the voice , but I was trying to listen to the woman in front of me but the new voice beside me was distracting me

"look , I have an important business to run , I need on that plane now and if your not gonna do it I'll fucking hitchike up that runway myself"

No , no it can't be , I turned my head to the side , the heels , tight skirt , shirt , and blazer came into view

No , no it can't be her , just someone that looks like her

"ma'am?" the lady in front of me questioned

"forget it , I stepped back , eyes still glued to the woman yelling at the petrified receptionist.

the slender hands , the long curly blonde locks.

shit , it was her , it was , my stomach took off like the pain outside , it was Lorraine.

her patience was wearing thin , so she also walked away grabbing her luggage.

Hey eyes shot up , full of anger , and when she seen me looking at her , they softened

"nik , hi" she smiled , "hey" I smiled right back , it was no use in denying it , even after a year I was seriously , utterly and irreversibly in love with this woman"

"missed your flight too I guess" I asked

she laughed dipping her head "yeah how'd you guess" she looked up , all blue eyes and dimples

"same boat , I have to be in London tomorrow , anyway how have you been?"

Yeah me too , look why don't I give you a lift down , I can get a car to pick us up? it wouldn't be a problem and yeah alright I guess , working away making money usual stuff , how you been? it's good to see you" she looked almost embarrassed saying that

"aw , Lo I don't want to be a bother , and yeah me too , I wouldn't expect anything else from you lorraine"

"your not" she quickly interrupted me , get cockney accent just as beautiful

I bit my lip , trying to surpress a smile , "in that case then I'd loved to , and its good to see you to by the way" I watched her look at my lips , and back up to my eyes with a small smile

"fancy getting a coffee before we get a lift , my driver shouldn't be too long?"

"Yeah course Lo , I'd love one".


	2. Chapter 2

we walked through the airport together in silence , it wasn't total awkwardness but we just didn't know what to say to each other , the previous time we spoke , I told her she was ancient history.

she ordered two lattes and sat opposite me fiddling with her thumbs , soft blonde hair framing her jaw line. I coughed to grab her attention and her head shot up. "so what you been doing in London then" I asked her , hearing her breathe in a little then replying "well um , not much actually , opened two new schools and I'm manager of a pr office now , so yeah , why you of too London?" she grinned , that smile...God.

"impressive" I smiled back , "yeah still at waterloo road , That's why I'm going down , one of Robert bains executives has asked one member of staff to represent waterloo road , unfortunately that person's me" I smiled , " they all miss you y'know" I looked at her , looking at me and exchanged smiles

"ahh I see , I've told you nikki , your good at what you do , you'll ace it and do the school proud , I have absolutely no doubt in my mind your the woman for the job and I highly doubt it nik , they all hated me , christine , Michael , the kids , everyone really , they thought I was a monster , but I'm not , I'm just a little demanding" she let out a giggle , which I returned

"Yeah , demanding is that what you call it now miss donnegan , don't be silly they didn't hate you , I-I didn't , don't hate you and thank you , glad someone sees potential" I looked down not wanting to show her how I still felt , I wanted her to feel that jealousy of me being with someone else , but I didn't want anyone else

"Yeah I know you didn't , I miss that place too much , I don't think about it out the people because it just upsets me" lorraine replied taking a sip of her latte

nodding in agreement I asked "did you think about me?" that seemed selfish to ask but I wanted to know

"Yeah everyday , wondering what you were doing , if you were with someone else , married or engaged even"

I laughed not knowing what to say , part of me felt happy that she was thinking of me and the other half just wanted to go on my knees and beg her to come back to Scotland

"did you think if me" she blushed slightly

and I thought hard about this one , there was so much I wanted to say to her but limited myself

"Yes , of course I did , they're wasn't a day go by I didn't think about you"

the atmosphere was electric , Both of us bursting with things to say to each other and looking straight through each other , she gave me a weak smile , which I returned , she pulled her hand on the table as though she was about to link my hand with hers , but she pulled back , fear of rejection maybe

the soun of her phone going off kinda killed the moment ,

"ah , my drivers here , you ready" she asked

"Yeah but I'm calling shot gun , just because I know how demanding you can be" I winked at her , hearing her giggle

"don't think so smart arse , you're in the back with me , the company would come in handy"

we both laughed collecting her belongings and heading outside to get picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

the black limo pulled up outside Glasgow airport , carrying our stuff out to the car we were greeted by a smart chauffeur dressed in a crisp suit "evening miss donnegan" he said in an English accent , nothing like lorraine's though.

"ah evening , we missed our flight so I need you to take us to London , to a hotel any one just make sure it's decent , this is...er , my friend..Nikki , she''ll be joining us"

the chauffeur bowed "it's a pleasure Nikki" , I felt a little awkward , "um , evening " I replied back flashing a smile

he took our luggage placing it in the huge boot before opening the door for us

"feel free to use any refreshments" he said before getting in the car , I sat beside her , her perfume filling my nostrils , just like it used to , God.

I watched as she poured two glasses of champagne "so , how long you down for?" she asked her cockney accent making my stomach flip.

"four weeks , be good for a break haha , waterloo roads a bit challenging at the moment y'know with exams and stuff"

"really? well maybe we could hang out , if you ..only , I mean if you'll be free" she stuttered passing me my champagne

"sure , I'd love too" smiling and raising my glass to her in a cheers motion which she returned

"You could maybe come to mine , show you around , I have a guest bedroom you could even stay"

I thought about it , and yes I did want to go , but I didn't want to stay in the spare room , I wanted to be with her , I wanted her back so bad , I just had to see if she wanted me to be back

"course , only if you don't mind? and I've never been to London , only heard of the nightlife there , bet you have the girls falling over you"I was looking her square on , looking into her eyes , watching her watching me.

"Yeah there's loads to do , better than this shithole anyway" We both laughed , the awkward tension between us surely slipping away

"and no , not really , I've not actually erm , been with um.."

she was fiddling again , she tend to do that when she was nervous

I grabbed her hand "it's okay , I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything

she looked up at me , " no it's okay" in a small wisper , I squeezed her hand and let go , her smile fading as I did so.

"I have an idea" I replied grinning , "oh God" she rolled her eyes

" Nikki the last time I heard you say that was when we played tig in your house , and I fe'll over your rug"

we both laughed in histerics , "haha yeah and I tickled you and you screamed my full house down" I replied.

"haha , yeah I told you I didn't like being tickled , but you still did it" she looked up at me again , God those eyes

"anyway as I was saying , my idea let's play I spy" I grinned at her

"Nik , seriously how old are you?" she giggled

"I'm 31 , come on don't be a bore"

"okay , smart arse I'll go first , I spy with my little eye something beginning with , fuck me this is hard , okay , erm ...T"

"tree" I roughly geussed taking the piss

"correct" she winked at me , sending me even crazier.

"Lorraine are you having a fucking giraffe , what the actual fuck that was so easy"

lorraine wouldn't stop laughing "oh God nikki , that's the best I've laughed I'n a while"

"Okay my turn , I spy with my little eye something beginning with B"

" er okay , Boston bruiser" , we were of again with the Laughing fits , and for the life of us we couldn't remember the last conversation we had , in fact it was like being a couple again"

"No haha" my lungs killing me at this point

"ughh , I dont know , I can't think , tell me" she poured , looking even cuter

"Okay , it was beautiful" I smiled

"Nikki! , That's not even a thing in this car"

"yes it was" I replied staring at her lips , we'd suddenly got closer

"what" , hearing her whispering back and her eyes flitting from my lips to my eyes

"You , obviously silly"

watching her smile grow bigger , I just went in , grabbing her champagne off her and placing them on the side , lifting my hands up and sweeping her hair from her face , I knew nobody could see us cause the Windows were blacked out , and looking at her , to see if this was what she wanted , if I was what she wanted

pulling her closer and brushing her lips against my own , and hearing her whimper.

then I just kissed her , our lips connecting like a jigsaw , her growing confidence and pulling my tshirt , our tongues fighting dominance slowly and passionately , over and over , champagne , cherry lip gloss , the fireworks that always came when kissing her , everything perfect

pulling away , she smiled looking down then replied "y'know , Nikki I was a fool to let you go , it was the biggest mistake ever , I'd thought I'd never see you again , the thought of You with someone else , it's , it's just , it made me feel ill , I think I'm , I think... in fact I know I am , nikki I'm in..I'm"

"go on" I squeezed her hand , telling her to continue.

"I fucking love you , I always have , from the moment I ever saw you , even after a year you still take my breath away , and if I'd of told you this ages ago you'd , you'd still be mine , I'm sorry"

I was absolutely speachless , I really didn't know what to say

"Lo , don't be sorry , I've always loved you , i still love you , exactly what you said there was what I feel , I wish I didn't let you walk out they gates , I was just mad , and if I'm honest , I've never loved anyone like I have with you , usually I'd just let a breakup go , but you were constantly on my mind"

continue or not? you decide :') , also any ideas for the story would help


	4. Chapter 4

"look why don't we just stay at mine , were closer anyway plus it's getting late so" she asked in her accent

"sure lo , as long as you don't mind?" we'd been driving hours , her lying across me with her head on my lap , we'd sleept for an hour or so then stopped for another coffee before heading off for an other15 minute drive

"course Idon't nikki , seriously , plus your company can come in handy" she replied fliratciously

"oh yeah? well maybe my company would come in handy after all" playing her back at her game

she was looking at me , twiddling her hair around her finger , "come here" she whispered , so delicately that if it wasn't just us I'd never of heard her

rubbing my nose of her I whispered "yeah?" before feeling her pulling me down to lock lips with her

feeling her smile into the kiss , I was looking forward to spending time with her , she's all I could think about

we were interupted with the car stopping "miss Donnegan , we've reached your house"

"come on , I'll make us a cuppa and show you around" hauling myself up and getting out , it was cold , very fucking cold , it was a crisp star night , Nothing like summer , the birds were tweeting away , luckily we were both off tomorrow which meant a long lie hopefully.

the chauffeur helped us inside the house with our luggage and lorraine tipped him

"Thank you both very much" he replied before bowing to us again then leaving , Jesus I felt like the fucking queen

I was stood in her hall , beige coloured wallpaper with white flowers on them , with a plush cream carpet ,

which was a mental reminder to take my shoes off.

"wow , Lo your house is beautiful , which it was , nothing like her old house , it felt more homely here.

"Yeah it's nice , quiet that's the main thing I guess , come through I'll make you a cuppa"

I waited in the livingroom , purple , Brown and cream stripped wallpaper with a featured fire , a glass dinning table at one end plus the plasma with speakers on each side.

it felt weird being here , not in a bad way but just I don't know , You just wouldn't expect today to turn out like it did

"here you are" she smiled passing my cuppa

taking a sip "ah lo , your a star , still make the best cuppa I've ever taste"

"your so easily amused haha , we don't have to get up early tomorrow , I've still got my pool , we could just chill as long as you dont have other plans"

"Yeah I'd love that , and no even I'f I did I'd happily cancel them" smiling at her , she was sitting cross legged on the sofa next to me , the cool leather making me shiver , noticing she was wearing rabbit slippers I let out a laugh "nice slippers by the way"

"oh God , I'm that used to having nobody around i'd forgotten" looking at her cringing , I picked her cup up off her lap and placed them down before kissing her "You're gorgeous" she said

" You too" I replied before kissing her more passionately

she stood up , taking my hand and leading me up to her room "take it I'm not sleeping in the spare room then" winking at her

"what do you think miss Boston" so seductively

she pushed me up against the wall and we began kissing all over again , her kissing my neck , pulling my shirt , untying the lace on my joggies before slipping off my t-shirt and grabbing my breasts through my bra

I placed my hands around her waste before twisting her around and pinning her hands above her head , hearing her let out a moan only egged me on.

moving my lips down to her neck , I bit and nibbled on the flesh , keeping her hands pinned

"jesus" she was gasping undoing her shirt I went down and started kissing down to her stomach , unzipping her skirt as I went , pulling it down over her perfect waste I ran a finger up her thigh , hearing her take a sharp intake if breath and flinging her head back , hearing it crack over the hard plaster just like my body did two minuts ago , she was in her underwear , pulling my joggies down and keeping constant eye contact , God.

she kissed up my body before taking my hand and lying me gently on the bed , I flipped us over , I had to be in control , talk about dominant.

watching her curls sprayed all over the pillows , We smiled again before kissing all over again

kissing her slowly I began to nibble on her neck again , all the way down , hearing her pant as I was getting closer.

running my tongue over her stomach I nibbled her hip bones , taking her nickers off and watching her arch her back

parting her legs and sucking in between her thighs "Jesus Christ nik" over and over.

"Just..please...I need you to.." hearing her pant "need me to what" I replied seductively

"You..fucking know what...just..do it please , I can't..take any more , we both giggled before I went straight in and began to work my magic , her Laugh fading with a moan

"fuck..yes..right fucking there" her hands were tangling in my hair

I sucked harder and nibbled the tip of her clit , slidding my tongue in and out of her , Feeling the warmth on my tongue "fuck..Jesus..fuck me nikki...oh God."

I stopped what i was doing , we were both close and I wanted to try something different

looking at her feeling flustered I looked up and kissed her , and slid my leg between hers and letting our openings meet , holding her left thigh I grinded in hard , adding extra weight to my body

"fuck..oh God that...feels so good" I moved faster , still keeping my pressure , We were moaning together

"fuck me..lorraine..awww God"

hearing her moan my name , digging her nails into my thighs , I went faster , feeling the pleasure rising and rising , the head board banging of the wall , throwing head back I was moaning really load , her grabbing my breast

"Jesus nikki...I'm oh fuck ..ughh nikki I'm gonna come" she moaned

"me to" I whisperd back out of breath , I pulled her head up to meet mine , still fucking her rapidly

I wanted eye contact , something we used to do during sex , looking into each others eyes , both moaning in sync so loud

"oh God .." I was about to come

"nikki" she gasped before I looked at her eyes rolling behind her head and flopping down

i went increadibly fast , "fuckk!" I screamed during mid orgasm

"ughhhhh God! Jesus..ahhh" it was over we'd came hard , both out if breath and Lauthing

I kissed her softly "jesus that was fucking amazing" she said pushing her locks out her face

"your fucking amazing" I told her , both of us heavily panting

"come here" she said , she pulled me close , kissing my nose before saying "I've really fucking missed you nik , I love you"

"I love you to" before sealing the deal with a kiss.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Lorraine's p.o.v

I woke up first , sweeping my hair out my face and turning on my side , there she was the beautiful Nikki Boston , the only person who has my heart , I was scared , scared in case I'd fuck up again , but I wouldn't I'd fight every fibre in my body for this woman , sleeping so delicately with her breathing just in time , I rolled over stroking her bare collar bones and kissing her shoulder , her skin incredibly soft almost taking my breath away.

I decided to get up , changing into a pair if laced red underwear and pulling on a house coat , sneaking quietly out the room , I decided to make nikki breakfast in bed

heart shaped pancakes with syrup , homemade of course plus coffee and orange juice , sitting them on a tray with a flower in a small glass vase.

I had to walk extra slow in case I split any , opening my bedroom door she was sound asleep.

I sat the tray down on the bedside before slowly crawling on her putting my hands where her head is and kissing up her body to her neck , hearing her sigh then laugh

I looked into her eyes feeling a rush of excitement right through me "morning gorgeous" she said mid yawn

"hey , sleep well" , she was smiling at me playing with my robe , "yeah the best in a while"

I kissed her lips softly feeling her kissing me back , "good" I mumbled on her lips

"oh , I made you breakfast , we can just chill here today if you like , y'know laze around" smiling at her

"course , I'd love to , gives me more time to relax before this Waterloo road meeting",

we sat and ate our breakfast , feeding each other , it was quite romantic actually , it was only 7o'clock so we didn't actually need to be up , and for the life of us it was like we were together all this time from the start , like she read my mind she asked in such a quiet voice "Lo? y`know it's like we're like a proper couple being going out for years , it's weird , but a good weird", smiling at her I replied . "Yeah it totally does , there hasn't been anyone else since you , you do know that don't you?"

"Yeah , me neither , I'm sorry for saying they were aancient history , I-I didn't mean to , I was just mad , I thought I really would see you around but obviously not" she looked teary eyed , so I held her hand "aww jesus , nik don't bloody cry cause you'll get me started , i was a bitch , your the first woman I've been with infact the first relationship I've , I've er ever had" looking down I felt embarrassed

"wow , I feel privileged , I'd love it I'f we could take this further between us though",

"bit fucking late for that don't you think" I looked up smirking

" ha ha very funny , I meant like as a proper couple , only I mean if you want to our if your not ready then.."

I silenced her by kissing her , I didnt want to stop "there's nothing else I'd love more",

"Yeah? sorted then , you're officially my girlfriend"

we both giggled like teenagers and snuggled up under the duvet , nikki pulling my house coat off and kissing my neck "jesus lorraine you're fucking breathtaking"

"You too" I replied panting , neck kissing turned me on , only nikki knew that , a secret between us , me and my girlfriend


	6. Chapter 6

Lorraine's pov

3 hours after we had our fun I dragged nikki out the bed and into the shower , stepping in first and holding my hand out to her , allowing her to step in.

kissing under the shower , her having me up against the wall , soft lips gliding all over me giving an intoxicating breathing pattern just with the feel of her lips on me I looked up at her "couldn't wash me hair for you could you" biting my lip

nikki let out a giggle , "of course , turn around" , and with that she squirted the shampoo into my scalp , massaging it with her finger tips , making avoidable goosebumps appear on my skin.

we were sat in the bath , her behind me I put the plug into the bath to fill it up , I loved showers but baths were great , so relaxing , anyway she was rinsing all the bubbles off my hair , she swept it all to one side ,giving my neck a kiss and running her hands down my back , "hmm that feels lovely" I told her , "I'll miss you tomorrow yknow".

hearing her sigh , "I know I'm dreading this , I'm actually glad I accepted the offer though , we should do something tonight though , something special" she replied smiling.

un be known to nikki I had a picnic already made to take her to a secret area , bourtreehill park , my favourite place to walk , all blossom trees and the smell of morning dew , it was beautiful.

"Yeah about that , come in , up and ready" turning round and kissing her.

I got out grabbing two towels and passing one to nik , giving her another kiss which she totally obliged.

"I love you , Lorraine , you do know that don't you?"

"of course , and I love you too , babe"

eventually getting ready nikki wore her usual , blazzer jeans and converse , still fucking hot though

I decided to wear a floral playsuit with a little headband , not usually me but it was a lovely day so it done me , slipping on my sandals nikki came over , pulling me to her , "wow you look fantastic" kissing me , I could've just kissed her all day , easily"

"you too , come on , let's go , kissing her again"

we arrived at the park , it didn't take long , walking hand in hand it was gorgeous , I felt happy , amazingly happy , and so did nikki , we we're perfect for each other.

I sat down putting a blanket on top , nikki took her blazer off "wow , it's roasting , and lo , you shouldn't have gone to this effort"

"not at all silly , plus your worth it , I looked up winking at her , seeing her blush , we felt so at home in each others company.

nikki lifted a strawberry and put it to my mouth , we gave eye contact as I seductively bit into it , watching her do the same with the last bit.

"I totally just want to spend all my time here with you , fucking meetings , I hate them"

"me too nikki , I'm off fir three weeks , what the he'll will I do! before I done ppaperwork to keep me busy , but my businesses run themselves now a days"

"Yeah I understand , it's just going back home I'm dreading"

"well , um , Maybe you don't have to" I looked up at her , I was going to ask her , I know it was selfish but I had to save this relationship , the only relationship.

"hm , whatcha mean?" her accent totally beautiful.

"move down here , start a fresh with me , I mean what do you really have to loose?"

so! nikki has a big decision to make , will she move with Lorraine or will Waterloo road be her destiny ;)


End file.
